Endurance Five: Las Vegas
by pgcoolforever
Summary: Viva Las Vegas! It's time for yet another batch of 20 contestants to head to Las Vegas for a battle of true Endurance
1. Episode 1

JD: Four months ago... 20 teens travled to California where tough challenged were played leaving only two... This happened again with the past 3 months... This month... Endurance is back with 20 contestants that are all battling to become the Endrance champions! With new twists this season is gurenteed to be no disappointment... Without further ado... This is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The 10 Guys*

*Shows The 10 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows The Boat*

Bowen: Hey I am Bowen and I am 15 years old!

Taylor: Hey! I'm Taylor and I am 15!

Forest: Sup! I'm Forest and I'm 15!

Saddie: I'm Saddie! Katie: And I'm Katie! Both: And we are 14 year old twins!

Carter: I'm Carter and I am 15!

Cristel: Hey I'm Cristel and I'm 13!

Andy: My name's Andy and I am 12

Kelsey: I'm Kelsey and I am 15!

Jazz: The name's Jazz and I'm 15

Heart: Heart, 15

Tyler: I am Tyler and I'm 14

Brenda: My name is Brenda and I am 15

Landon: I am Landon and I am 15

Caroline: I'm Caroline and I'm 12

Bone: The names Bone! I am 15! Here to win!

Samantha: Hey! I'm Cheerful Samantha! 15!

Darren: Hey! I'm Darren and I am 15!

Mary: Hi! I'm Mary and I'm 12!

Dakota: Hey! I'm Dakota and I'm 15

*Shows Boat Arriving at Las Vegas*

JD: Well... You're all here! Ready for a great experience?

Everyone: Yes!

Dakota *Confessional*: Looking at the people around me I think Katie and Saddie will be the dumb ones and the strong ones will be Bone, Jazz, and Heart...

JD: Your Right to Stay mission will begin in a bit... But 2 of you will get a free pass... The boys will choose a girl for the free pass and the girls will choose a boy... For now go check out your huts and enjoy what could be your last day on endurance!

*Everyone Rushes off To the Huts*

*SHows the boys hut*

Bone *Confessional*: This is the nicest huts ever on Endurance! They had... Wait for it... Wait for it... Covers and matresses on the bed!

Tyler: Yay! Pillows! Matress! Covers! I love Endurance!

Jazz: This is definatly a big change from the last few seasons!

Darren: I love it!

Landon: And I'm here to stay!

Dakota: We all are!

Andy: We need to pick one of the girls...

Forest: Let's do a vote... Write the name of the girl you want to save... The top 2 will be revoted again...

*Everyone Votes*

Forest: Okay... Katie and Samantha have the most votes... Revote between those two...

*They revote*

Forest: And the person saved is... Katie!

*Everyone looks excited*

Dakota: Now that that's off our back let's chill!

Everyone: Ya!

*Shows Girls In Their Hut*

Mary: I'm so nervous for the right to stay...

Brenda: Me to! I hope I can stay... These huts are beautiful!

*Carline Comes in*

Caroline: Okay everyone! I wrote all the boys names in here! We will pick the name from here!

*Caroline picks name*

Caroline: Dakota gets the free pass!

Kelsey: Okay!

*Shows teams meeting JD*

JD: Well... How do you all like your huts?

Bowen: The nicest huts on ENdurance! EVER!

JD: Good to hear... So have you all decided who will be getting the free passes?

*Everyone nods*

JD: Okay then... Boys... Which girl is getting the free pass?

Dakota: We decided that... Katie would!

Katie: Woa! Thanks so much!

Katie *Confessional*: That was unexpected!

JD: Congratulations Katie! You will not have to go to face the mission today! Who is getting the boys free pass Katie?

Katie: Dakota!

JD: Dakota! You are safe also! As for the rest of you! This is your mission! It is called Pathfinder! In front of you there are 9 stone "machines" that have 6 rows... In the first row there are 2 stones, in the second there are 3 and so on.. You job is every time I say pick you will step on one of those stones... If the stone sinks into the sand you will move on... If it doesn't you stay at that row... The number may be diffrent for each person... After that you will run across the beach and grab one of the red flags burried in the ground... Then you will run a little farther and find the tree that has 6 blue flags and grab a flag... You will then make your way back here... The First 6 that make it back will join Katie and Dakota in the final 14! Boys... Your going first! Get into position!

*Boys move before row one*

JD: Okay! Stand on your first Stone!

ROW 1:

Forest - 1 MOVE UP

Carter - 1 STAY

Bowen - 2 STAY

Andy - 1 MOVE UP

Tyler - 2 MOVE UP

Landon - 1 STAY

Bone - 2 MOVE UP

Darren - 2 STAY

Jazz - 2 MOVE UP

JD: Forest, Andy, Tyler, Bone, and Jazz all move up! Everyone pick your next one

Row 1:

Carter - 2 MOVE UP

Bowen - 1 MOVE UP

Landon - 2 MOVE UP

Darren - 1 MOVE UP

Row 2:

Forest - 3 STAY

Andy - 2 MOVE UP

Tyler - 1 STAY

Bone - 3 MOVE UP

Jazz - 1 MOVE UP

JD: Okay! Everyone who was on row 1 will move up to row 2! Bone, Jazz, and Andy now move up to row 3!

Row 2:

Forest - 2 MOVE UP

Tyler - 3 MOVE UP

Carter - 2 STAY

Darren - 3 MOVE UP

Landon - 1 MOVE UP

Bowen - 2 STAY

Row 3:

Andy - 2 STAY

Bone - 4 MOVE UP

Jazz - 1 MOVE UP

JD: Forest, Tyler, Darren and Landon all advance to Row 3... Bone and Jazz will now tackle row 4!

Row 2:

Carter - 1 MOVE UP

Bowen - 3 MOVE UP

Row 3:

Andy - 1 MOVE UP

Forest - 3 MOVE UP

Tyler - 4 STAY

Darren - 2 MOVE UP

Landon - 1 MOVE UP

Row 4:

Bone - 5 MOVE UP

Jazz - 2 MOVE UP

JD: Everyone except Tyler will be moving onto the next rows!

Row 3:

Carter - 3 STAY

Tyler - 1 MOVE UP

Bowen - 3 STAY

Row 4:

Andy - 4 MOVE UP

Forest - 2 MOVE UP

Darren - 2 STAY

Landon - 4 MOVE UP

Row 5:

Bone - 3 STAY

Jazz -2 MOVE UP

JD: Carter and Bowen are the only ones still on row 3! Jazz is now tackling the final row!

Row 3:

Carter - 2 MOVE UP

Bowen - 1 STAY

Row 4:

Darren - 4 STAY

Tyler - 1 MOVE UP

Row 5:

Bone - 4 MOVE UP

Andy - 2 MOVE UP

Forest - 4 MOVE UP

Landon - 2 STAY

Row 6:

Jazz - 3 MOVE UP

JD: Jazz is now completed Pathfinder and is now going to get his flags... The rest are now tackling their rows

Row 3:

Bowen - 2 MOVE UP

Row 4:

Darren - 3 MOVE UP

Carter - 1 MOVE UP

Row 5:

Landon - 2 MOVE UP

Tyler - 4 MOVE UP

Row 6:

Bone - 3 MOVE UP

Andy - 1 MOVE UP

Forest - 2 MOVE UP

JD: Bone, Andy, and Forest moves to the flag part! Jazz is now climbing a tree to get his second and final flag!

Row 4:

Bowen - 2 MOVE UP

Row 5:

Darren - 1 MOVE UP

Carter - 3 STAY

Row 6:

Landon - 4 MOVE UP

Tyler - 2 STAY

JD: Landon is now Running for the flag! Jazz is now done with his run and is now an official Endurance Player!

Jazz: Yes!

Row 5:

Carter - 3 MOVE UP

Bowen - 2 MOVE UP

Row 6:

Tyler - 3 MOVE UP

Darren -2 MOVE UP

JD: Tyler and Darren are now racing to see which one of them will be in the final 14! Cartner and Bowen are now out of Endurance! Everyone else has finished their run!

*Shows Darren struggling at the tree and Tyler finishing first*

JD: That's it! Dakota, Tyler, Landon, Forest, Bone, Andy and Jazz are all in the final 14! Darren, Bowen, and Carter are all leaving...

Darren *Confessional*: It came so close between me and Tyler but at the tree I couldn't climb it... I had a great experience on Endurance though...

Bowen *Confessional*: I had hige expectations in this game to make it to at least final 4... But I was totally wrong...

Carter *Confessional*: Not to mad that I'm eliminated... I had fun so that's all that matters...

JD: Okay! GIrls! Get ready!

*Girls get into position*

JD: Okay! Pick your first numbr!

Row 1:

Mary - 1 STAY

Brenda - 2 MOVE UP

Cristel - 1 MOVE UP

Taylor - 2 STAY

Caroline - 1 MOVE UP

Samantha - 1 STAY

Kelsey - 2 MOVE UP

Saddie - 1 STAY

Heart - 1 MOVE UP

JD: Okay! Heart, Kelsey, Caroline, Cristel, and Brenda all move up! Pick your next numbers!

The End of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Contestants

*Shows The 10 Guys*

*Shows The 10 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Continues Straight From Last Episode*

JD: Okay! GIrls! Get ready!

*Girls get into position*

JD: Okay! Pick your first numbr!

Row 1:

Mary - 1 STAY

Brenda - 2 MOVE UP

Cristel - 1 MOVE UP

Taylor - 2 STAY

Caroline - 1 MOVE UP

Samantha - 1 STAY

Kelsey - 2 MOVE UP

Saddie - 1 STAY

Heart - 1 MOVE UP

JD: Okay! Heart, Kelsey, Caroline, Cristel, and Brenda all move up! Pick your next numbers!

Row 1:

Mary - 2 MOVE UP

Taylor - 1 MOVE UP

Samantha - 2 MOVE UP

Saddie - 2 MOVE UP

Row 2:

Brenda - 1 MOVE UP

Cristel - 3 MOVE UP

Caroline - 2 STAY

Kelsey - 1 MOVE UP

Heart - 3 STAY

JD: Quite a few people moving up here! Pick your next numbers!

Row 2:

Caroline - 1 STAY

Heart - 2 MOVE UP

Mary - 1 STAY

Taylor - 3 MOVE UP

Samantha - 3 STAY

Saddie - 2 MOVE UP

Row 3:

Brenda - 1 MOVE UP

Cristel - 3 STAY

Kelsey - 3 MOVE UP

JD: Okay! Move up everyone else!

*After A Little While*

JD: Okay! Kelsey, Cristel, Brenda, Heart, and Saddie are all official Endurance players! Everyone else... Pick your next number Only one spot remains!

Row 4:

Mary - 1 STAY

Taylor - 2 MOVE UP

Samantha - 3 STAY

Row 5:

Caroline - 3 STAY

JD: OKay! Taylor moves up! Make your next pick!

Row 4:

Mary - 3 MOVE UP

Samantha - 1 MOVE UP

Row 5:

Caroline - 2 MOVE UP

Taylor - 1 MOVE UP

JD: Caroline and Taylor are both now on the last row! Here we go! This could be the final pick if one of them gets this!

Row 5:

Mary - 4 MOVE UP

Samantha - 5 MOVE UP

Row 6:

Caroline - 2 STAY

Taylor - 5 MOVE UP

JD: Taylor is safe! She is in the final 14! For Samantha, Mary, and Caroline! You will all be out! But you and the boys will not be leaving just yet... I need to talk to you in just a moment... All the rest of you... Go back to your huts...

Samantha *Confessional*: Being eliminated really sucks...

Mary *Confessional*: I am upset that I couldn't guess the right numbers but whatever... I had fun anyways

Caroline *Confessional*: I am a little mad that I was eliminated but it's not the end of the end of the world...

*Shows Caroline, Bowen, Mary, Carter, Samantha and Darren with JD*

JD: Okay guys... This year you guys will be deciding the teams of this Endurance... I am going to say a name of one of the final 14 guys and one at a time you will choose the teams... Darren... Who will be Forest's Parter...

Darren: I think it should be... Saddie!

JD: Okay then! Caroline... Who will be with Bone?

Caroline: Katie!

JD: Okay! The next team will be chosen by Bowen... Who will be Andy's partner?

Bowen: Cristel!

JD: Okay! Now Mary... Who is going with Tyler?

Mary: Taylor!

JD: Okay! Now final is for Carter... Who will be with Dakota?

Carter: Kelsey!

JD: Okay! Thank you guys! You will now have to leave...

*Shows everyone in the guys huts*

Forest: Okay... We are now going to have to choose who everyone wants... I want Cristel!

Andy: I want her two!

Tyler: I will take Brenda!

Landon: I want Heart!

Jazz: No! I want Heart!

*After a few minutes*

Jazz: Is everyone happy with the list?

Landon: Sure...

Landon *Confessional*: If i get the choice then i will get Heart!

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Okay Everyone! When I call your name stand next to each other!

Forest and Saddie

Bone and Katie

Andy and Cristel

Jazz and Heart

Tyler and Taylor

Dakota and Kelsey

Landon and Brenda

*Forest looks confused*

JD: The person beside you is now your teammate!

Dakota: Woa! Seriously!

JD: Yup! Before the first 6 eliminated were gone I asked them to form the team!

Katie: What about colours?

JD: Don't worry about that right now... For now just get to know your partner... I will see you all tomorrow!

The End of Episode 2

Teams:

Forest and Saddie

Bone and Katie

Andy and Cristel

Jazz and Heart

Tyler and Taylor

Dakota and Kelsey

Landon and Brenda


	3. Episode 3

Forest and Saddie

Bone and Katie

Andy and Cristel

Jazz and Heart

Tyler and Taylor

Dakota and Kelsey

Landon and Brenda

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas... The 20 contestants were put into the ultimate right to stay... Bowen, Samantha, Carter, Mary, Darren, and Caroline were not able to beat their peers in the mission and were all eliminated... As a little bonus we let the 6 eliminated pick the final 7 teams... Today the Final 7 Teams will pick colours and 1 team will be eliminated tonight! All on Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

14 Competitiors

*Shows The 7 Guys*

*Shows The 7 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Forest and Saddie Talking*

Forest: Cool! We are patners!

Saddie: I know! It's awesome!

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Welcome Final 7 teams! How are you all doing?

Everyone: Good!

JD: Well today your all going to get your team colours!

Bone: Sweet!

JD: And it will be totally random...

Landon: Shoot!

JD: Who wants the colour White?

Heart: I wouldn't mind white...

JD: Well I would be having second thoughts on that... The team that chooses the White colour will be the first team eliminated from Endruance: Las Vegas...

Heart: I don't want white!

JD: Haha! Okay... So each team picks one person to come up... Forest and Saddie... Who's choosing?

Saddie: I will...

JD: Go ahead and pick...

*Saddie sticks hand in hat*

Saddie: We got green!

Forest: Sweet!

JD: You guys are now green and will not be eliminated!

Saddie: Yay!

JD: Now Bone and Katie... Who is coming up?

Bone: Me!

*Bone sticks hand in hat*

Bone: We got yellow!

Katie: That works for me!

JD: You guys are now yellow! Andy and Cristel... Who is picking?

Cristel: Me!

*Cristel picks colour out of hat*

Cristel: Blue!

JD: Okay! So far the white one is still in play! Heart and Jazz... The team that at first wanted the white... Let's see if that brought you some bad luck...

*Heart sticks hand in hat*

Heart: ORANGE!

Jazz: YAY!

JD: You guys are now orange! Only three teams remain and White is still there... Tyler and Taylor... Come on up...

*Taylor Picks Name*

Taylor: Oh no! White!

Tyler: No way!

JD: You got white? That means you guys are out of Endurance... Go ahead and head back to your huts and gather all your stuff... A boat will be waiting for you... Thanks for playing!

Tyler: Thank you... Bye guys!

*Shows White team leaving*

JD: Okay... Dakota and Kelsey... Pick your colour...

*Dakota picks colour*

Dakota: Red!

JD: Okay! That means that you will be red and Landon and Brenda will be purple! I will see you all later to give you your pieces...

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel

The Orange Team: Jazz and Heart

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda

*Shows Dakota and Kelsey talking*

Dakota: Yay! We got Red!

Kelsey: I know! That was my main choice!

Dakota: Red is going to take down the house this year!

Kelsey: Totally!

*Shows Green*

Forest: Green is going to take down the house!

Saddie: For sure!

Forest: Any plans for alliance?

Saddie: Well I think being allys with Yellow would be cool cause be and Katie are sisters...

Forest: Okay!

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Welcome! Today you all got your first team colours... And now I will give you all your pieces... Here they are

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Orange Team: Jazz and Heart Perseverance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,

JD: You will need all 11 pieces to win Endurance: Las Vegas so you have to work hard towards! Tomorrow will be your first Endurane mission and someone will be giving our the samahdi! You are free to go.

*Shows Orange talking*

Jazz: I don't like Forest...

Heart: Why?

Jazz: He is so cocky... He thinks he is the best at everything... I think we should get him off first...

Heart: Gladly!

Jazz *Confessional*: I really can't stand Forest... He acts like he is the only person on this beach...

*Shows Flashback*

Forest: Jazz! You're going to make it far but not to the end... That spot is taken by Green...

Jazz *Confessional*: I hate him!

End of Episode 3

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Orange Team: Jazz and Heart Perseverance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,


	4. Episode 4

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Orange Team: Jazz and Heart Perseverance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas... The final 7 teams played to find out what colour they would be... Unfourtanately for Tyler and Taylor they picked out the colour white and were eliminated from endurance... Today the final 6 teams will play their first Endurance mission and a samahdi will be given out! Find out who to today on Endurance: California!

*Theme Song Starts*

12 Competitiors

*Shows The 6 Guys*

*Shows The 6 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows The Guys Hut*

Foest: Go Green! We're gonna win! Oh ya! Go Green!

Dakota *Confessional*: I think everyon is just getting sick of Forest already... He's seriously getting on my nerves!

Forest: Forest and Saddie, to the win!

Bone: Okay that's it! SHUT UP FOREST!

Forest: Woa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

Dakota: Seriously dude! You need to stop your gloating!

Forest: Whatever! Green is still going to win!

Landon *Confessional*: Green is so NOT going to win! Everyone hates Forest right now...

Forest *Confessional*: Go green! The winners! Of Season 5! WOO HOO!

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Morning everyone! How is everyone getting along?

Forest: Oh just great!

*Dakota rolls his eyes*

JD: Dakota... You don't seem to buy that... What's going on?

Dakota: I think all of us guys are sick and tired of Forest and is gloating in the huts...

*Saddie glares a little at Forest*

Forest: That's just the way I am! I have confidence in myself and my team...

Dakota: ya.. Well watch how far you take that confidence...

JD: Okay! So obviously some problems happening in the boys huts... Okay! Now to move onto todays mission! Today will be your first samahdi!

*Everyone looks nervous*

JD: And plus the Endurance piece will go to the winning team! Here's the mission! It is called Fireball... Used in the very first endurance... Endurance: California. Out there in the water are 6 platforms... One of you team members will go out there... The other will stay here and sling balls at there partner using this giant slingshot. If the partner on the platform catches the ball they can eliminate any team who didn't... Get into position!

*Teams get into position*

JD: The boys are on the beach and the girls are in the water... Shoot!

*Boys shoot! Shows someone catching*

JD: Oh! Kelsey caught hers! Red! Who do you want to eliminate?

Dakota: Green!

*Saddie looks shocked*

Forest: Dang man!

JD: Green team is now out! 5 teams are left! Shoot!

*Teams shoot and one person catches*

JD: Purple caught it! Who are you eliminating?

Landon: Red!

JD: Okay! Red! You're out! 4 teams are left! Shoot!

*Shows teams shooting but everyone missing*

JD: Everyone missed that one! Shoot again!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Yellow got that one! Who will you guys eliminate?

Katie: Purple!

JD: Purple is out! Three teams remain! Yellow, Orange, and Blue! Shoot

*Shows Orange Catching it*

JD: Orange... Who will you eliminate?

Jazz: I think blue...

JD: Okay! Blue you are out! Final 2! Shoot!

*Teams shoot*

JD: Oh! Both of you missed!

*After many more shootings*

JD: Shoot!

*Shows teams shooting*

*Shows Katie*

*Shows Her Catching The Ball*

Katie: Yes!

Bone: Woo Hoo!

JD: Yellow team! You guys did it! You won the first mission! You now have the piece and the decision of samahdi... You will tell me tonight at the circle of decisions who you want to give it to... Good job!

*Yellow hugs*

*Shows Yellow Talking*

Katie: So... Who are we giving it to?

Bone: Green...

Katie: No way! My sister is on that team!

Bone: But Forest is way to cocky! I hate him!

Katie: You can choose any team but not Green!

Bone: Fine... Then red?

Katie: Fine with me!

Bone: Goody!

*Shows Green Talking*

Saddie: Do you think they will give it to us?

Forest: Doesn't matter... Either way we are going to win!

Saddie: Okay just quit it already! You are getting on everybodys nerves!

Forest: I told you! That is the way I am!

Saddie: Well then you need to change!

*Shows Saddie walking away*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Good work out there everyone! Especially Yellow! Now you have a big decision to make... Who is getting the samahdi?

Bone: Well it was tought... But it came down to Red...

*Shows Kelsey Beginning to Cry*

Dakota: It's okay Kelsey... We can still win...

JD: Red team... Come up here and crack open the samahdi!

*Dakota Smashes Samahdi Open*

Dakota: You will not be able to compete in tomorrows temple mission...

Kelsey: Oh that's just great!

JD: Okay! Tomorrow while everyone is playing you will be sitting out! It doesn't mean you are going to temple... It just means you can't choose who goes up there... You are free to go...

*Teams walk back to huts*

Dakota *Confessional*: It looks like I need to creat a gameplan... So far I have no alliances or anything so chances are I'm going tomorrow...

End of Episode 4

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Orange Team: Jazz and Heart Perseverance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,


	5. Episode 5

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Orange Team: Jazz and Heart Perseverance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas... Forest pretty much annoyed the heck out of everyone with his over confidence and in the mission Yellow came out with the win giving red the samahdi... Today 6 teams will become 5 as one team will go home! This is Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

12 Competitiors

*Shows The 6 Guys*

*Shows The 6 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Katie and Saddie Talking*

Katie: You know your partner is messing everything up for you?

Saddie: I know! I really hate him!

Katie: I just don't want either of us going home but Bone is already trying to get Green out...

Saddie: Ughhh! I hate my partner so bad!

*Shows teams meeting JD*

JD: Good morning guys!

Everyone: Morning!

JD: Is everyone ready for their first Temple mission?

*Shows someone rolling their eyes*

JD: I know, exciting right! Todays mission is called Fill and Spill... You each have a big bucket and little buckets... You need to fill that big bucket up with water from the river... You will do that with your little buckets. Once you have enough water your flag will raise and you team will win! But the twist here is other teams can help you and you can help other teams... You can do this by filling their by filling their bucket and trying to get them to win! Red team... You got the samahdi yesterday and will not be competing in the mission... Everyone else get ready!

*Teams Get Ready*

JD: Go!

*Team start running*

JD: Orange is taking an early lead here... But it is still anyones game!

*Shows Orange Getting to the water and everyone else shorty following*

JD: Orange team is still in the lead!

*Orange drops bucket*

JD: Oh! Orange dropped their bucket! It is now anybodys game!

*Shows Teams Putting Water in buckets*

JD: It looks like most people put it in Blue's!

Cristel: Thanks!

*Shows teams running back and forth and filling*

JD: It looks like this could be the last few buckets in for Blue!

*Shows teams filling blue's bucket and flag going up*

Cristel: Yes!

*Blue Hug With A Whole bunch of other people*

*Saddie looks upset*

Saddie *Confessional*: Guess who is going to temple! Green! Because my partner is a stupid jerk!

JD: Okay! Blue team! It seems that everyone here likes you

*Andy laughs*

JD: You guys will be sending two teams up to temple tonight... I will meet you all at the circle of decisions later! You are free to go!

*Shows Andy and Cristel hugging*

*Shows Blue Talking*

Andy: Who should we send?

Cristel: Definately Green...

Andy: Uh Huh! And who else?

Cristel: I was thinking either Yellow, Orange or Purple...

Andy: Okay...

*Shows Saddie talking to Katie*

Saddie: If I go home you will get my piece...

Katie: You haven't even been sent to temple yet!

Saddie: It's obvious that it is going to happen though!

*Shows Orange Talking*

Jazz: Do you think we're a target?

Heart: I don't think so... We haven't won anything yet...

Jazz: I hope you're right...

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Welcome back to the circle of decisions! Today everyone went to help blue... Except for Forest that is... Anyways! Blue! Who is going up to temple?

Cristel: Well it was obvious for one choice... And that was Green

Andy: But the other was a little more difficult... And that was Orange...

JD: Green and Orange! You will be taking the boat ride to the temple of fate! Two teams will go but only one will return... You will need to pack your stuff and say your goodbyes... I will see you are sunset!

*Shows Heart Crying*

*Shows Orange and Green packing*

Heart: I can't believe it! I thought me and Cristel were friends!

Jazz: Same with me an Andy!

Forest: I'm sorry but you guys are going to be going home tonight...

Saddie: Forest! Shut up! I hate you already can't you just shut it?

Forest: If you don't like the way I am then leave!

Saddie: I will not be told what to do by you!

Jazz *Confessional*: Ahh... They sound like they're married... How sweet! Now get off my chance to win!

*Shows Teams Meeting Outside and gathering for a group hug*

Everyone: 1! 2! 3! Endurance!

*Green and Orange go to temple*

JD: Orange Team, Green team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Orange! You picked wood! Green! You picked Water! Wood floats on water... Orange! That is one win for you! One more and you will be going back! Green... One more loss and you will be going home... Pick what could be your final element...

*Saddie smiles*

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! This time Orange picked water and green picked wood! Exact oppisites! You have tied it up! Go ahead and pick your final elements!

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Ok! For the last time... May the elements rise now!

*Teams look nervous*

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! Green! You picked Fire! Orange... You picked wood... Fire burns the wood! Orange... I am sorry but you are going home... Please leave a note and your piece... Thanks for playing!

*Orange disappears at the fire while crying*

JD: Green team! You made it past this time but remember... Teamwork is key for this game! Good luc through the rest of the game!

Forest: Thanks Jd!

*Green goes back*

Landon: Oh my god it's green!

Saddie: Yay!

*Saddie hugs Katie*

Forest: I knew it would be us!

*Saddie slaps him on the head*

End of Episode 5

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,


	6. Episode 6

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas... The final 6 teams played their first temple mission and almost everyone decided to help blue, giving them the win! Blue sent Green up because of Forest's over confidence and along with Green they sent Orange because they were a strong team. Green came out with the win sending orange home... Tonight another ENdurance mission will be played and another samahdi will be handed out... Who will get it? Find out tonight on Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

10 Competitiors

*Shows The 5 Guys*

*Shows The 5 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hey JD!

JD: Last night as you know the Orange team was eliminated... They left their piece with a note... Dakota... How bout you read it today?

Dakota: Sure thing! It says

Dear Final 5,

It is a tough thing to overcome when you get sent to the temple... It is a very saddening experience... We wish each of you good luck though!

Blue - You guys work well together but we are really upset that you sent us...

Green - Forest... All I can say is shut up.

*Forest looks shocked*

Yellow - You guys are really the strongest so far I think... Good luck in the game!

Purple - You guys are the quiet ones in this game... Good luck though!

Red - You guys are the nicest out here! We hope you go all the way for the win! This is why you will be recieving our piece! Good luck!

From, Jazz and Heart

JD: Okay! Red is now tied for the lead with Yellow! Today is another chance to get another piece! And the samahdi will be in play today! I will see you in about an hour! Good luck!

*Teams run off to talk*

*Shows Red Team*

Dakota: Yay! Another piece for us!

Kelsey: I know! It's awesome! Red is going to win this game easily!

*Shows Green Talking*

Forest: I'm shocked they said that about me...

Saddie: I'm not! Everyone hates you! Haven't you figured that out yet?

Forest: Then why are we still here?

Saddie: Because we won at temple last night! We wouldn't have even gotten sent if you didn't act like a jerk!

Forest: Whatever... If you have a problem with me then leave!

Saddie: Everyone has a problem with you...

*Saddie walks away*

*Teams meet JD*

JD: Okay guys! Are you all ready for you second Endurance mission?

Everyone: Yes!

JD: Okay then! Here's how it will work... You will need to run accross to the other side of the beach... On your way you will need to untie 5 ropes that are hanging from a platform... Once you untie a rope a flag will fall from the platform. You will need to collect all the flags and then run to the otherend of the beach. Put the flags on you coloured platform and run back. First team to do that wins!

*Everyone looks nervous*

JD: Winner will get the samahdi and the Courage piece! Get into position!

*Teams get into position*

JD: GO!

*Teams start*

Kelsey: Come on Dakota! We got this!

*Red makes it to the first rope first with Yellow shortly behind*

Dakota: This knot is so hard to untie!

*Shows other teams making it to their ropes*

JD: Looks like everyone is struggling with their ropes! At this point it could be anybodys game!

*Shows a flag falling*

Landon: Yes!

JD: Purple has got their first flag and are going for their second!

*Shows another flag falling*

Dakota: Yes! Come on Kelsey!

*Shows red and purple at the second rope*

JD: It looks like it's going to be between red and purple maybe?

*Shows another flag falling*

JD: Oh! Blue is now going to be on their second flag!

*Shows purple's flag falling*

Brenda: Woo Hoo!

*Shows Purple running to the third rope*

JD: Purple is taking a slight lead!

*After a minute*

JD: Everyone is now on their second rope except Blue and Purple!

*Shows Purple getting another flag down*

JD: That is now three flags for purple!

*Shows a Green flag coming down*

JD: Oh! Green is now moving to their third rope!

Forest: Yay!

Saddie: Woopde doo!

*Shows Blue getting a flag down*

JD: Blue just got yet another flag off for their team! Purple and Blue both at their fourth rope!

*Shows Red getting their flag down*

JD: Yellow is now the only team left on the second flag!

*Shows purple getting their flag down and blue shortly following*

JD: Blue and Purple both are on their last flag!

*Shows Red getting their flag down*

JD: Red now moves onto the fourth rope!

*Shows purple untying their knot and their flag comes down and blue shorty following*

JD: It's down to purple and blue! Who is the fastest!

Andy: Here! Give me all the flags! I will run!

*Shows Both teams putting flags on the platform*

JD: Purple seems to be taking a slight lead!

*Purple reaches JD first*

JD: Oh! That's it! Purple team has won this game!

*Landon and Brenda hug*

JD: Okay! You guys get the piece and I will give you an hour to decide who gets the samahdi! Good job today!

Landon: Thanks JD!

*Shows Blue Talking*

Cristel: we were so close to winning today!

Andy: I know! At least we weren't last!

*Shows Purple Talking*

Landon: So who do you think we should give the samahdi to?

Brenda: I think we have a reason to give it to any team... Green because it's the safest way out, yellow because they won a mission, red because they have 2 pieces, and blue because they won a mission and almost won today as well...

Landon: I think we should take the safest way out and give it to green...

Brenda: Okay!

*Shows Yellow and Saddie talking*

Saddie: I think green is going to get it...

Bone: I feel really bad for you but your partner really does deserve it...

Katie: I agree... I'm really sorry Saddie...

*Shows Teams Meeting JD at the circle of decisions*

JD: Welcome back to the circle of decisions... Purple team... You did amazing in todays mission! You untied all ropes first and made it back before anyone else there for you will be giving the samahdi to one team... Who will it be?

Landon: It was a very difficult decision but we decided... Green deserved it most...

JD: OKay green! Come up here! It looks like everything bad is happening to your team... Go ahead and open the samahdi...

*Saddie smashes samahdi open*

Saddie: It is the temple...

JD: That means you will be going to the temple of fate tomorrow no matter what... Even if you win the mission you will still be going up...

*Landon and Brenda high fives as Saddie begins to cry*

JD: Okay! That is it for today! Congratulations to to you purple! I will see you all tomorrow!

Saddie *Confessional*: I can't take this anymore! I hate Forest! I want to have a partner switch! Dang this game!

End of Episode 6

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck, Perseverance,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,


	7. Episode 7

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Blue Team: Andy and Cristel Trust

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck, Perseverance,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas... The 5 teams played in and endrance mission. It came down to a race between blue and purple and purple ended up with the win. At the circle of decisions Purple gave green the samahdi. In that samahdi was an automatic trip to temple. Today the teams will play in a temple mission to see who will end up at temple with the Green team... This is Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

10 Competitiors

*Shows The 5 Guys*

*Shows The 5 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Teams Meeting JD at the beach*

JD: Good morning everyone!

Everyone: Morning JD

JD: Today is your second Temple mission and the third team of Endurance will be going home... Are you ready for your mission?

*Everyone keeps quiet*

JD: I will take that as a yes then... Here's how it will work... Todays mission is called Trap door. There are 10 platforms up there above the water... You will each pick a platform and then randomly one by one that platforms will drop you until one person is left... It is completely done random... Go ahead and pick your platform...

*Teams pick platforms*

JD: Okay! You have each picked a platform! May the first platform fall now!

*Shows Someone Falling*

Brenda: AHHHH!

JD: Oh! Brenda is out of this game! Only 9 people remain for this mission... Next one fall now please!

*Shows someone falling*

Bone: No!

JD: Bone is out by random! We are now down to 8! Next fall!

*Shows a plank dropping*

JD: We are now down to 7 as Forest is out!

Forest: Danget!

*Shows two people falling*

JD: Oh! That decided to take 2 people out! Cristel and Dakota are out! There is now only one person from each team!

*Shows a platform falling*

JD: Saddie is now out for Green!

*Shows another person falling*

JD: Katie is also out! We are down to 3 teams...

*Shows yet another person falling*

JD: Andy is now out! It is now between Purple and Red... May the final person fall now...

*Shows Kelsey falling*

JD: Oh! Fate chose it and they chose purple to be the winner! Purple! Green is already going to temple... But now you have to choose who will join them... Do you know already or would you like to tell me later tonight?

Brenda: We will tell you at the circle of decisions...

JD: Okay! You have an hour to make you decision!

*Shows Purple Talking*

Brenda: This is a hard decision...

Landon: I think Blue or Yellow...

Brenda: Ya... They both have won a mission and Red hasn't...

Landon: I say we send blue...

Brenda: You sure?

Landon: Well... It's up to you...

*Shows Yellow talking*

Bone: Do you think we will be sent?

Katie: I really hope not...

*Shows Teams Meeting JD at the circle of decisions*

JD: Well! This is the second time I meet you here for a temple decision... Purple... This is your second win in a row. Who is going to temple with green?

Landon: You don't know how hard this decision was...

Brenda: But the smartest decision would have to be... Blue.

*Cristel starts to cry and Andy conforts him*

JD: Okay! Blue and Green... You have both been sent to temple tonight... Green... This is your second visit up there... Blue this is your first... I will see you at sunset...

*Shows Blue Packing*

Andy: I guess I can't really say I am surprised... We've always been coming the closest to winning...

Cristel: I guess you're right...

*Shows Teams outside the huts*

Kelsey: Bye blue and Green!

Katie: GOod luck Saddie!

*Green and Blue make it to temple*

JD: Blue Team, Green team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Okay! May the elements rise now...

*Elements rise*

JD: Oh! Green... You picked wood... Blue. You picked water... Wood floats on water! Green! You now have one win! One more and you will be going back. Blue. One more loss and you will be going home... Pick what could be your final elements...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: Green... You picked fire and blue picked wood. Green! You're going back! Blue... I'm sorry but you have just been eliminated... You will need to leave a note and your piece... Thanks for playing...

Andy: Thanks... Good luck Green! You're going to need it!

Forest: Oh Shut up...

*Blue disappears at the fire*

JD: Green! That is now 2 for 2! Good job!

*Green goes back to camp where everyone is waiting aroun the campfire*

Katie: Yay! Saddie is back!

Bone: To bad Forest had to return with her!

End of Episode 7

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck, Perseverance,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,


	8. Episode 8

The Green Team: Forest and Saddie Leadership,

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck, Perseverance,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,

JD: Last time on Endurance... The final 5 teams played in yet another Temple mission and Purple team came out with their second win in a row! They sent Green and Blue up to temple and Green came back for their second time! Tonight the teams will play in another temple mission and we will find our final 3 teams tonight! This is Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

8 Competitiors

*Shows The 4 Guys*

*Shows The 4 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Well good morning everybody!

Everyone: Good morning!

JD: Last night you saw the third team leave on Endurance... And tonight you will see the fourth...

*teams look shocked*

JD: But first... Landon... Would you like to read the note that blue left behind?

Landon: Sure! Here it says...

Dear, Final 4

It's been great while it lasted! We thought we would make it a little farther but final 5 isn't to bad... Is it?

Green - I really hope you guys go home next! Saddie... You seem super sweet but because Forest is your partner I think you should straighten him out a little...

Red - You guys work pretty good together although you have not won a mission yet...

Purple - So far I think you guys have the best teamwork out of everyone... To win 2 missions in a row! And you both seem really nice... But since you sent us... Good luck anyways!

Yellow - I think you guys may be the strongest out here which is a good thing... Good luck!

Well as for our piece... It will be going to Red! Do good with it and go all the way!

From, Blue

*Red team hugs*

JD: Red team! It seems like you are a very popular team out here! This is the second piece you have recieved from another team! Congratulations! Now for todays mission... Today is another temple mission...

*Teams look shocked*

JD: Don't looked shocked!I Already told you this!

*Teams laugh*

JD: Todays mission is called Temple of Deeds. You will enter into one of the four temples in front of us here... Inside there is a room... There will be some sort of puzzle in that room and you will have to figure that puzzle out... Once you figure it out another room will appear. You will have to complete 4 puzzles before you will be able to come out... The first 2 teams to finish will be safe from temple tonight... The other two will be going to temple where one will be going home... Everyone understand?

*Teams nod*

JD: Okay then! Go ahead and pick a temple!

*Teams start*

*Shows Purple Team*

Landon: It's a Sudoku puzzle...

Brenda: A What?

Landon: Read the instructions there...

Brenda: Okay...

*Shows Red Team*

Kelsey: Oh I love Sudoku puzzles!

Dakota: I hate them... You wanna go ahead and complete it?

Kelsey: Sure!

*Shows Yellow Team*

Katie: What's a sudoku puzzle?

Bone: Beats me...

*Shows Green Team*

Forest: Sweet! A Sudoku puzzle! We are so going to win!

Saddie: That's what she said!

*After 2 minutes*

Kelsey: Just one more number... What is it?

Dakota: I don't even know how it works!

Kelsey: Oh! It's 2!

*Kelsey put's the number 2 on*

Kelsey: Why won't it open?

Dakota: Press the button!

*Kelsey Presses button and door opens*

Kelsey: Yes!

Dakota: It is a word search...

Kelsey: You go ahead and do that!

Dakota: Okay!

*Purple finishes Sudoku and moves to word search*

Landon: Okay! Let's work together!

Brenda: Duhh!

*Shows Green Team*

Forest: Man! This is actually pretty hard!

Saddie: See! Confidence doesn't buy the win! Now move over and let me try!

*Shows Yellow team*

Bone: Almost finished!

*Yellow moves onto next room*

JD: Green team is still behind!

*Shows Red team*

Dakota: Where is Perseverance?

Kelsey: Right there!

Dakota: Sweet! Press the button!

*Red moves onto next room and purple shortly follows*

*Shows yellow*

Bone: We got this!

Katie: Find Karma!

Bone: There!

*Yellow moves to the next room*

JD: Green is falling behind quite abit!

Forest: Come on Saddie!

Saddie: There! Press the button!

*Green moves to next room*

Forest: An easy word search!

*Shows Red teams in room 3*

Dakota: Both sides must equal 14

Kelsey: Bleh... This is not easy!

*Shows Purple*

Landon: Oh! Put that over on the right! Then that to the right! Then the rest go to the left!

*Purple team enters final room*

Dakota: Oh! I Got it!

*Dakota moves numbers around and enters final room*

*Shows Yellow*

Bone: This is so hard!

JD: At this point it looks like it might be Yellow and Green going to temple!

*Shows Red*

Dakota: It's a jigsaw!

Kelsey: What an east way to end this!

*Shows red and purple flipping pieces*

*Red runs out and Purple follows shortly*

JD: Okay! Green and Yellow it's over! You two will be going to temple tonight! Red team! Since you came in first you get the startagey piece

*Purple looks upset as Red hugs*

JD: That now gives you a commanding lead of 4 pieces... Green and Yellow... Go ahead and get packed... Temple will begin shortly...

*Saddie and Katie cry and hug*

*Shows Teams packing*

Saddie: No! Why are we being split up!

Forest: This sucks! Our third time up there!

Bone: You guys have the advantage since we've never been up there...

*Shows Teams outside the hut*

Saddie: Come on everyone! Group hug!

*Teams group hug*

Everyone: Endurance!

*Green and Yellow go to temple of Fate*

JD: Yellow Team, Green team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: Okay! May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Okay! Green! You picked fire! Yellow... You picked water! Water puts out the fire... Yellow... You now have your first win. One more and you will be going back. Green. One more loss and you will be heading home... Pick your next elements...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Green! You picked wood! Yellow picked Fire!

*Saddie start crying and Katie does also*

JD: Fire burns to wood... Green... I am sorry but 3 times up does not end with a third time back... You will need to leave a note with your piece... Thanks for playing!

Forest: Thanks JD

*Green Disappears at The Fire*

JD: Yellow team! Your first trip up brings you your first trip back! Congratulations!

*Yellow team head back to camp*

Kelsey: Yay! It's yellow!

Landon: Sweet! No more Forest!

*Teams celebrate*

End of Episode 8

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck, Perseverance, Trust, Stratagey,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,


	9. Episode 9

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance,

The Red Team: Dakota and Kelsey Luck, Perseverance, Trust, Stratagey,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas. Another Temple mission was in store for our teams. Purple and Red finished the mission first sending the other two teams to temple. At temple Green was finally eliminated. Today the final 3 teams face the final elimination of the game... This is Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

6 Competitiors

*Shows The 3 Guys*

*Shows The 3 Girls*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Good morning teams!

Everyone: Good morning!

JD: There are only 3 teams left... I am always wondering where the rest of you go until I realize there's only you guys... Anyways... Green was eliminated last night... Katie... You are really good friends with Saddie so why don't you read the note today?

Katie: Sure! It says...

Dear Final 3,

We know we have made alot of enimies out here and we had a harder time surviving this game... Being sent to temple each time was a pain but I thought our luck was going to keep running... To bad that didn't happen...

Purple - You have sent us to temple before but that does not mean we don't like you guys... We hope you get eliminated today but still... No hard feelings...

Red - Good luck getting into the final 2! We think if you do manage making it to the final 2 you are gurenteed a win because you have more pieces then anyone else...

Yellow - Katie... I hope everything is back to normal after this game so we can be regular friends again... Me and Forest both agree that you should get our piece... Good luck!

From, Saddie and Forest

JD: Okay! Red Team still takes first place with 4 pieces, Yellow team is shortly behind with 3, and Purple is at last with 2... Today is a temple mission again! You will be playing for the Friendship piece and safety... The team that wins this mission will get the piece and a gurenteed final 2 spot...

*Everyone looks exctied*

JD: Here's how the mission will work... One person from your team will get on the sliding bar up above the water. When you reach your platform grab the flag and slide back. You will then switch places with your partner who will do the same thing. Once you have all 20 flags you need to run them all down to your platform. First team to do that will win... Get in position!

*Teams get ready*

JD: Go!

*Teams start sliding*

JD: All teams seem to be at an even pace right now...

*Shows someone falling*

JD: Oh! Brenda just fell! That means she is going to have to swim to her platform... This can loose purple alot of time...

Landon: Come on Brenda!

*Shows Bone Reaching Platform*

JD: Oh! Bone reached the platform first and is now making his way back with the flag! And Kelsey shortly follows. It can be anyones game at this point!

*Shows Katie getting on the slider and Dakota getting on shortly after*

*Shows Brenda reaching first platform*

Landon: Come on Brenda!

JD: It looks like purple isn't doing to good!

*SHows Katie making her way back and then Brenda making her first trip back*

*Bone gets on platform as Dakota makes his way back*

*After 2 minutes*

Red - 15

Yellow - 16

Purple - 13

JD: Yellow is still in the lead but here comes red!

*Red gets next flag and Kelsey gets on slider*

JD: Purple is still behind because of that fall from Brenda at the beginning!

*Brenda falls again!

Brenda: Ughhh!

Landon: No!

JD: Bad luck falling upon Purple as Brenda keeps falling off the slider!

*Shows Yellow coming back*

Red - 16

Yellow - 17

Purple - 13

*After 1 minute*

JD: It all comes down to this last flag! Between Yellow and Red! Red is a little bit behind! Purple is practically out!

*Shows One Person Reaching Platform First*

JD: Yellow team! You have just gurenteed your spot in the final 2 along with another piece! Purple and Red... You will both be going up to temple tonight... I will see you their at sunset!

*Teams Go Back To Hut*

Brenda: That mission was hard!

Bone: Ya I know! You kept falling...

Kelsey: I am so nervous for temple...

Katie: Neither of you have ever been up before right?

Kelsey: right...

*Shows Teams meeting outside the huts*

Katie: Goodbye guys!

Kelsey: Bye!

Bone: Good luck!

*Purple and Red make their way to temple*

JD: Purple Team, Red team... Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will write down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements rise now...

*Elements rise*

JD: Red team! You picked wood! Purple team... You picked fire. Fire burns the wood! Purple... That's one win for you. One more and you will be going back! Red... One more loss and you will be heading home. Pick your next elements now...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: Okay! Red... This time you picked fire and Purple picked wood... Exact opposites.. This will be your final round... Pick your final element

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements rise now for the last time...

*Elements Rise*

JD: Red team... You picked water. Purple... You picked wood! Wood floats on water... Red... I'm sorry but you are going home tonight... You will not need to leave a note because your pieces will be up for grabs in tomorrows mission... Thanks for playing...

*Kelsey Cries as Red disappears at the fire*

JD: Purple team! You have made it to the final two! You will be joining yellow and tomorrow will be your last day here is Las Vegas! Go on back to the beach!

*Purple gives a victory hug then makes their way back to the beach*

Landon: Purple's back!

Bone: Sweet!

Katie: YAY!

*Both Teams Hug*

End of Episode 9

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance, Leadership, Friendship,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,


	10. Episode 10

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance, Leadership, Friendship,

The Purple Team Landon and Brenda Ingenuity, Courage,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Las Vegas. The final 3 teams faced off in their final Temple mission. Yellow team ended up with the win gurenteeing themselves a spot in the final 2... Purple and Red were both sent to temple automatically... At temple after coming so close, red was eliminated... Tonight Purple, and Yellow will go head to head in the Final mission and the very last temple of the game! Who will win? Find out tonight on Endurance: Las Vegas!

*Theme Song Starts*

4 Competitiors

*Shows The 2 Guys*

*Shows The 2 Girls*

THE FINALE TONIGHT!

*Shows The Final 2 Teams*

2 Winners

*Shows Season 4's Orange Team*

One Great Host

*Shows JD*

Drama

*Shows A Girl Crying*

Tough Challenges

*Shows a Girl Falling Into the Water*

Even Tough Decisions

*Shows The Circle Of Decisions*

*Shows a Girl in Tears*

1 Awesome Location

*Shows Las Vegas*

1 Great Game!

*Shows The Logo*

This Is Endurance: Las Vegas

*Shows Teams In Their Huts*

Landon *Confessional*: It's the final day and no one reall knows what will happen... We're all just hoping for the best I guess...

Katie *Confessional*: Well it's sort of sad to be here withough Saddie but I should be fine...

*SHows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Well... And then there were two... You two teams have been through alot together... And today is the final day that you will be here in Las Vegas...

*Teams Look Sad*

JD: Red was eliminated last night and they left 4 pieces... Todays mission will be played for those pieces... Here is how it will work... In front of me are 8 boxes... One by one you will pick a box... 4 boxes have a piece and 4 do not... If a box you chose has a piece you will get that piece...

*Teams Pick Boxes*

JD: Okay! We will now reveal the pieces!

Purple - 3

Yellow - 1

JD: That now means you are tied up for pieces 5 each... But we can't let it go like that so we asked everyone who has been eliminated to pick one of you teams and the winning team will get the Karma piece... Watch this video...

*Video Starts*

Tyler: I think on my time here is was Purple that Had Been Nicest to me...

Taylor: Definately Purple...

Jazz: Well I think Purple deserves the piece because they have worked very hard to get to where they are...

Heart: Purple because Brenda was super nice to me and I think they deserve a bonus...

Andy: I think Yellow should get the piece because Bone was the nicest guy out there and Katie was really sweet.

Cristel: I was Yellow to get the piece just because they were struggling a bit through the competition...

Forest: I personally don't care who gets the piece but since I have to choose I will say Yellow...

Saddie: I would love to see Yellow get the piece because Katie is my best friend!

Dakota: I think from the start Brenda was the sweetest girl out there... I think Purple deserves the piece

Kelsey: I would want Purple To get the piece...

JD: With 6 votes Purple will get the piece!

*Brenda and Landon Hug*

JD: That gives Purple a little bit of a lead going into that final temple... Enjoy your last day in Las Vegas! I will see you all at temple tonight

*Shows Purple team Talking*

Brenda: I am so happy we won the piece today

Landon: Me to! I really hope we can win today...

Brenda: Me to!

*Yellow Team talks*

Katie: Man I wish we would've won that karama piece!

Bone: Eh... We just need to try our best...

Katie: Mhmmm!

*Teams Head Up To Temple*

Katie: This is it!

Landon: Ya.. So sad!

*Yellow and Purple arrive at temple*

JD: Welcome to the final temple of fate... In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 5

Purple - 6

JD: Yellow team... You are behind so you will be picking which pyramids you want to take...

Bone: We will take 1 and 3

JD: Okay! leaving Purple with 2! We will now reveal the golden pyramid

*Pyramids Flip Over*

1 - Yellow Nothing

2 - Purple GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Yellow Nothing

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 3

Purple - 8

JD: Oh! Purple got that one! We will add another pyramid and yellow is picking again

*Pyramids Get Revealed*

1 - Purple GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - Purple Nothing

3 - Yellow Nothing

4 - Yellow Nothing

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 1

Purple - 10

JD: This is already not looking good for yellow... We will be adding another pyramid... Yellow... Place your piece

1 - Purple Nothing

2 - Purple Nothing

3 - Purple Nothing

4 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

5 - Purple Nothing

PIECE COUNT

YELLOW - 5

Purple - 6

JD: Yellow! You got that win right when you needed it! We are now back how we started... Yellow! Once again you can pick you spots... There are now 6 pyramids

1 - Purple Nothing

2 - Purple Nothing

3 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Yellow Nothing

5 - Yellow Nothing

6 - Yellow Nothing

Yellow - 7

Purple - 4

JD: Oh! Purple is now behind... There are now 7 pyramids out there.. Purple... Make your choice

Landon: All?

Brenda: I guess that's our best bet...

1 - Purple Nothing

2 - Yellow Nothing

3 - Purple Nothing

4 - Purple Nothing

5 - Yellow Nothing

6 - Yellow Nothing

7- Purple GOLDEN PYRAMID!

Yellow - 4

Purple - 7

JD: Yellow... Once again pick...

1 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - Purple Nothing

3 - Purple Nothing

4 - Yellow Nothing

5 - Purple Nothing

6 - Purple Nothing

7 - Yellow Nothing

Yellow - 8

Purple - 3

JD: Okay! Pick purple!

Brenda: 2?

1 - Yellow Nothing

2 - Yellow Nothing

3 - Purple Nothing

4 - Yellow Nothing

5 - Yellow Nothing

6 - Purple Nothing

7 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

Yellow - 10

Purple - 1

JD: Yellow... If you are to win this you will win Endurance! Purple... Pick what could be your final piece ever on this game...

*Purple Picks*

*Pieces Get Revealed*

1 - Yellow Nothing

2 - Yellow Nothing

3 - Yellow Nothing

4 - Yellow GOLDEN PYRAMID!

5 - Yellow Nothing

6 - Purple Nothing

7 - Yellow Nothing

*Katie start crying and yellow team hugs*

Brenda: Woo Hoo! Good job guys!

*Purple Team Claps*

JD: Yellow team! You will be going to... China!

Katie: Seriously! I've never been there before!

Bone: Me neither!

JD: You will both be going to Beijing China! Congratulations on your win! Purple team! You played a great game and have alot to be proud of... Thanks for playing!

Bone *Confessional*: I just won Endurance! It feels amazing to have gotten such a big accomplishment done!

Katie *Confessional*: I think this game was just awesome! Even though we were known as the underdogs we showed them whos boss! Yay! China!

JD: Congratualations Yellow team! Thanks for Reading Endurance: Las Vegas!

End of Endurance: Las Vegas

The Yellow Team: Bone and Katie Teamwork, Endurance, Leadership, Friendship, Stratagey

Next Season on A Special Season of Endurance...

10 Of Your Favourite All Stars...

*Shows Carmen, Carlos, Emilia, Kaleb, Leslie, Marcus, Bailey, Andres, Sadie, and Jazz*

Pairing Up With 10 Brand New Faces...

*Camera Pans Down The Line Of New Contestants*

And without JD around anymore... The new host is here to make the contestants miserable!

PG: Today is another temple mission and another team is going home!

Dirty Sides Of Contestants Will Start Showing...

Becky: I was thinking of making alliances with everyone and then break them all!

And So Will The Dumb Sides...

*Shows Carlos Falling Off The Roof of The Hut*

All on the special season... Endurance (6) Fans and Favourites!

Coming Soon...


End file.
